The present invention relates generally to a structural reinforcement member for use in increasing the stiffness and strength of a frame assembly, such as an automobile frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a reinforcement member that reinforces the frame using a heat-activated structural foam, and carrier wherein the composite of the carrier and activated foam increases the structural stiffness and strength of the frame.
For many years the automobile industry has been concerned with designing frame reinforcement members that do not add significantly to the weight of the automobile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art reinforcing devices. While these prior art devices may be advantageous in some circumstances, there is needed a simple low cost structure that permits coupling the reinforcement member to a variety of structures of varying geometric configurations.
The present invention is directed to a structural reinforcement member designed for reinforcing a wheel well portion of an automobile frame. The reinforcement member includes a polymeric carrier, which may be amenable to injection molding or other such moldable material such as polymeric, metallic, or ceramic, and a load distributing medium disposed on the carrier. In one embodiment, the carrier supports a reinforced protrusion and two reinforced openings. Additionally, the carrier supports an outwardly extending flange. The flange includes a reinforced raised portion having a shape similar to that of the flange. The load distributing medium disposed on the carrier is a structural foam, and is preferably an epoxy-based resin. The preferred load distributing medium is L5206, L5207, L5208, or L5209 structural foam, which is commercially available from LandL Products of Romeo, Mich.
During an automobile assembly process the reinforcement member is positioned against the automobile frame so that the uncured structural foam is against the wheel well portion. Once the foam is cured, the reinforcement member adheres to the frame and distributes any loads that impact the wheel well portion of the automobile frame.